1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Here, a finished product is called as a liquid crystal display device and a single part before setting a deflection plate is called a cell.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display panel is produced by a following method: attaching a TFT device substrate to a counter substrate, dropping the liquid crystal material into a gap between these substrates, sealing a peripheral end of the gap with a sealing material, and then, cutting an assembly of the TFT device substrate and the counter substrate to obtain cells.
The conventional technique forming the cell will be described with reference to the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 5-107517).
FIGS. 1A and 1B are plan views showing the conventional technique of the counter plates before and after being cut. As shown in FIG. 1A, the counter substrate 101 is formed by forming a transparent electrode (the illustration is omitted) and orientation films 103 looked like grids on a plastic film by this order. The areas in which the orientation films 103 are formed will be areas of the cells. Then, as shown in FIG. 1B, by cutting the parts of the counter substrate 101 (by the Thomson-type blanking blade), grooves 111 are formed on the counter substrate 101.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the process to obtain cells by cutting both substrates.
In the same way, here, as for the TFT device substrate 102 which is formed by forming TFT devices on a glass plate or a plastic film, the orientation films like grids are formed and rubbing process is carried out.
Then, globular gap materials 104 are dispersed on the TFT device substrate. After that, sealing materials 105 is set at the peripheral of each area in which the orientation film 103 is formed.
Next, the liquid crystal materials 107 are dropped on the orientation films 103 of one of the TFT device substrate 102 and the counter substrate 101.
Moreover, the TFT device substrate is attached to the counter substrate 101 in the reduced pressure. Each of the orientation films 103 of the counter substrate 101 is faced to corresponding each of the orientation films 103 of the TFT device substrate 102, having the predetermined space. Then, the sealing material 105 is hardened. This situation is shown in the upper section of FIG. 2.
Then, the assembly of the TFT device substrate and the counter substrate 101 is cut down at the size of the cell to obtain the liquid crystal display panel. This situation is shown in the lower section of FIG. 2.
In the conventional producing method of the liquid crystal display panel, the process of cutting the counter substrate is carried out after attaching the counter substrate and the TFT device substrate. So, in this process, there are possibilities that the wirings of the TFT device substrate is damaged, the sealing materials receive the stress which causes damages, and strain or deviation occurs between substrates which also causes damages.
In the above described producing method of the liquid crystal display apparatus in the JP-A-Heisei 5-107517, the places in the counter substrate corresponding to the places in the TFT device substrate where electrodes are arranged are cut (first cutting) before attaching two substrates (FIG. 1B). Then, after attaching two substrates, remaining places in the counter substrate and in the TFT device substrate are cut (second cutting). Therefore, this method can prevent the electrodes in the TFT device substrate and the sealing materials in both substrates from being damaged.
However, in the places of the second cutting, there are still possibilities that the sealing materials receive the stress which causes damages, and strain or deviation occurs between substrates which also causes damages.
Especially, when using a glass substrate for forming the TFT device substrate and using a plastic for forming the counter substrate, it becomes easy for the stealing materials in the second cutting to be removed. That is, when using two materials of which linear expansion coefficients are largely different from each other, the possibility to start the destruction of the seal materials becomes high.
In conjunction with the above description, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 60-166925) discloses a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel. The object is to provide the manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel which can easily form a part of electrodes in a flexible substrate.
The method is the manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel using the substrate which has flexibility. The liquid crystal display panel is assembled after cutting the place in the one electrode substrate to which the terminal part of the other electrode substrate is opposite.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-64037) discloses a manufacturing method of a flexible liquid crystal display panel. The object is to provide the manufacturing method of a plurality of flexible liquid crystal display panels fabricated from the large substrate formed by laminating plastic films by the process which is approximately same as a glass substrate on the hard substrate, maintaining high precision.
Maintaining a constant gap, the laminated substrate which is produced by laminating the first substrate and the second substrate each of which transparent electrodes face each other. Here, translucent plastic film is formed on the substrate. The first substrate and the second substrate have the transparent electrodes and a plurality of the first substrates and the second substrates can be extracted from the translucent plastic film. After that, the liquid crystal is poured into a liquid crystal inlet in a gap of the laminated substrate. After that, the laminated substrate is cut to a plurality of display panels on the substrate. The display panel is peeled from the substrate.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-146372) discloses a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display apparatus. The object is to provide the producing method of the liquid crystal display which can produce a liquid crystal display by a continuous production.
The method has the following processes which are organized for the direction of the conveyance by this order. The first process forms a transparent electrode with fixed shape in the area forming liquid crystal displays of the plan of both insulation resin sheets, while conveying the first insulation resin sheet and the second insulation resin sheet respectively. Here, the first insulation resin sheet and the second insulation resin sheet have flexibility and have the length where the liquid crystal display can be arranged like a plurality of matrix. The second process forms orientation film with fixed shape in the area forming the liquid crystal displays of the plan of both insulation resin sheets. The third process forms a seal material in the area forming liquid crystal display of the plan of at least one of both insulation resin sheets. The fourth process includes followings. The components are formed of the liquid crystal display at both insulation resin sheets. After the printing of the seal material, both insulation resin sheets are pasted together through this seal material. A cut line is laid down shallower than the thickness of the insulation resin sheet. The insulation resin sheets are divided in order which was pasted together through this cut line.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2001-125056) discloses a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display device. The object is to provide the producing method of the liquid crystal display device which can prevent the nonuniformity of retardation, the crack and the delamination in the carbonizing layer that occur to the liquid crystal display device, improve the quality and the reliability, never delaying by the removal of chip residue after cutting, improve cutting-off work efficiency to each liquid crystal display device and improve productivity remarkably.
The method has the following processes. The first process forms the display electrode position and the outside connection electrode position which consists of transparent electrode on one of the plastic film substrates. The second process forms the display electrode position which consists of transparent electrode on the other plastic film substrate and the connection electrode opposite position which is opposite to the outside connection electrode position. The third process carries out the orientation process to both plastic film substrates. The fourth process pastes two of those plastic film substrates together through the seal material. The fifth process cuts off the two of those plastic film substrates in strip-shape to expose a liquid crystal inlet. The sixth process pours liquid crystal into gap between both plastic film substrates through the liquid crystal inlet and seals the inlet. The seventh process cuts off the plastic film substrates every each liquid crystal display device. Before the above pasting, along the end side of the liquid crystal display device on the side of the display electrode portion in the connection electrode opposite portion which was formed in at least the other plastic film substrate, the notch is formed which is parallel to the long side of the outside connection pole part.